Mentiras
by Isalick
Summary: Eras el único que notó que estaba nervioso cuando yo me encontraba en la reunión de sucesión. Fuiste el único que habló conmigo y me animó, me diste aliento para hablar seriamente y decir que protegería a Vongola. Eso fue ya hace varios años. Decías que mi dolor era el tuyo y que por eso te dijera todo, pero tú no me contaste sobre tu sufrimiento. R27 One-shot


Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia.

* * *

Este fanfic lo había escrito cuando mi abuelo murió, espero que os guste :)

* * *

Mentiras, le habían mentido.

Cómo pudo él decirle que estaba bien? Cómo aparentó sentirse sin ningún dolor? Cómo?. Le mintió diciéndole que no sucedía nada, que todo estaba bien; que el experimento de Verde de volver a la normalidad no tenía consecuencias a largo plazo. Es posible para una persona aguantar tanto tiempo con ese problema? Porque gracias a los efectos secundarios todos los arcobalenos murieron después de dos años, pero tú, tú viviste conmigo hasta que tomara el puesto de jefe, tú estuviste conmigo por diez años, después de la batalla contra Bermuda tú aun así eras un bebé, pero lograste volver a la normalidad gracias a Verde. Quién diría que esa elección te llevaría hasta donde ahora te encuentras?

Eras el único sobreviviente en tu equipo después de dos años, fuiste él único arcobaleno que se mantuvo vivo por tantos años, porque la misma persona que les devolvió su forma a los demás y a sí mismo también está muerto. Pero hoy, estás ahí, dentro de un ataúd. Tu verdadera forma era increíble, nunca pensé que fueses así. Pero tener esa forma te estaba matando lentamente, por cuánto dolor tuviste que pasar para protegerme?

Eras el único que notó que estaba nervioso cuando yo me encontraba en la reunión de sucesión. Fuiste el único que habló conmigo y me animó, me diste aliento para hablar seriamente y decir que protegería a Vongola. Eso fue ya hace varios años.

Decías que mi dolor era el tuyo y que por eso te dijera todo, pero tú no me contaste sobre tu sufrimiento. Lo escondiste detrás de esas cortantes palabras. Me mentiste.

Me protegías de todo lo que me hiciera daño, yo me doy cuenta ahora. Cuando estás siendo llevado metros bajo tierra.

Hace unos meses me contaste de tus sentimientos, y te fue realmente difícil contármelo por culpa de tu orgullo. Yo no te correspondí ni te rechacé, solamente que me dieras tiempo. Nunca pensé que en 'ese' tiempo tú ya no estarías para contártelo.

Nunca me perdonaré el haberme comportado mal contigo en tus últimos momentos. Te dije que no te metieras en mi camino, que yo podía solo con el enemigo. Cuan equivocado estaba, el enemigo estaba por matarme, pero tú lo impediste. Tu muerte es una que me será imposible olvidarla, porque cumpliste tu promesa. Me protegiste. Me salvaste la vida aunque fuese a costa de la tuya, con tu propio cuerpo recibiendo un disparo que debería de haber recibido yo. No me dí cuenta de que cada vez estabas más débil, e incluso a veces te hablaba y tu no me oías. No me dí cuenta de que tu cuerpo no resistía ni su propio peso, y aun así te mandé a muchas misiones riegosas; lo peor de todo es que las cumpliste exitosamente, como se esperaba de ti.

Tu me regalabas una rosa un día antes de mi cumpleaños. Pero eso ya no sucederá, porque no estás conmigo. Qué hace el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo en un ataúd?. A pesar de ser un Hitman, tu te arriesgaste al enamorarte de mi, rompiste la regla número uno. No tener sentimientos por nadie.

Ahora, viendo como te están enterrando y alejando cada vez más de mí, todo mi corazón se estrujaba. Mis guardianes estaban al lado mío, viendo con tristeza como el cuerpo de Reborn se distanciaba cada vez más de nosotros.

Tus últimas palabras estarán guardadas en mi memoria. El "te amo" que me dijiste antes de que tu corazón se detuviera nunca será olvidado por mí. Porque me dí cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Yo también te amo Reborn.

Pero ya no sirve enterarse de ese amor tan profundo que yo te profesaba sin darme cuenta. Ya no puedo decírtelo, perdí la oportunidad de poder demostrarte todo mi amor, perdí la ocasión exacta para que fuéramos felices. Te perdí a ti...Reborn.

Todos se fueron, yo era el único que quedaba enfrente de tu tumba. Mis lágrimas ya no aguantaron estar presas y salieron, ya no podía más.-Te amo Reborn, te amo tanto.-dije a la nada mientras mi voz se quebraba. La brisa cálida del medio día chocó contra mí.

No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, y Reborn era algo extraviado que ya no podía ser encontrado.

-No dejaré de amarte, así que esperame ahí arriba Reborn-dije mientras limpiaba inútilmente las lágrimas que aun salían. Algo le decía que nunca sentiría algo tan profundo por alguien.

Y en esta ocasión la muerte no los separará.

* * *

...¿Lloraron? Porque yo sí lo hice u.u

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El proximo fic en actualizar es: "El Hibari de diez años en el futuro". Despues será: "Un Talento sin conocer" y por último "Un pequeño accidente"

Pero primero tengo que sacar tiempo para escribir esas continuaciones D:

Ciao Ciao

...Lloraron?# .dpuf


End file.
